1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to float pins and, more particularly, to improved float pins which may reliably fasten floats together.
2. Description of the Related Art
Floats are used on water and secured together by pins. FIG. 10 of the drawings illustrates a typical float assembly 10 which includes a pin 20 for fastening a multiplicity of floats 101, 102, 103, and 104 together. One of a number of holed ears 105 of each float aligns with the associated holed ears of the other three floats, and the pin 20 is inserted through the holed ears 105 to fasten the floats together. As shown in FIGS. 10 to 12, the pin 20 includes an enlarged head 21 and a plurality of circumferentially spaced protrusions 22 formed on an outer periphery of a stem portion thereof. Referring to FIGS. 11 and 12, when inserting the pin 20 through the aligned ears 105, the protrusions 22 are firstly aligned with a number of recesses 106 defined in the holed ears 105, and the pin 20, after extending through the ears 105, is then rotated through an angle such that the protrusions 22 are no longer in alignment with the recesses 106, thereby preventing from disengagement of the pin 20 from the ears 105. Nevertheless, the pin 20, under impact of waves, may be rotated through an angle such that the protrusions 22 align with the recesses 105 and thus might disengage from the ears.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved float pin which mitigates and/or obviates the above problem.